


i'll be there, you're my everlasting love

by ThisLove



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 4EVER music video y'all, Actor!Jacob, Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idol!Sangyeon, M/M, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent, jacob is whipped, other members and lee hi are mentioned, sangyeon is whipped, uhh i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: ❝Pink and orange hues were dancing in the sky, witnessing Sangyeon and Jacob together.It was art, just like their love.❞orthe one where sangcob meet, date and together create a music video out of it.





	i'll be there, you're my everlasting love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbaecob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/gifts).



> this is my first the boyz fic, so i'm sorry if the characters seem too ooc! i've tried my best, and i really loved writing it uwu
> 
> maris this is for you, the one who showed me sangcob before i knew what they even looked like and made me love them a lot <3
> 
> english is not my first language, so i'm sorry for mistakes. i hope you like it :)

[+++ THE START]

 

Sangyeon was feeling a bit nervous that day on set.

Scratch that. He was feeling _really_ nervous that day because it would be his first time acting in an official music video, since he didn’t appear in any of his until now.

And it was for the video of a song he had helped with composing and singing. And the song featured the famous Lee Hi. And it would be sort of a promo for his first album because it wasn't out yet and people would get a glimpse of it with this duet.

So yeah, maybe he was _freaking out_ a little too.

Hayi had been nice to Sangyeon ever since the time they recorded the song together. She was always offering him help, or asking him if he would be comfortable with appearing alone in the music video and stuff, since she wouldn’t appear onscreen this time. Sangyeon understood the fact that she had chosen to not appear on it, and accepted the role of doing it instead.

The story of the music video would revolve around a couple, their memories, and some people around them. Since it was a MV for his song “Home”, it would feature scenes of good things and bad things, just like some stuff that couples had to deal with. It would be very domestic, to bring that feeling of ‘home’ of the title.

The difference of this MV to a regular one was on the fact that the video would feature a gay couple in the main relationship of it.

If Holland and Tenny could do it, Sangyeon thought that he could do it too. 

It was another reason for why Sangyeon was really excited for his music video but also kind of anxious about it. He knew that making a video with another man would cause a lot of talking for the next months of his career, but he felt like he couldn't care less about it. His nervousness was on his fear of wanting it to be more than good enough, and to represent, for real, something comforting for people who needed it.

Sangyeon was glad that Hayi was the one who had invited him for a collab song and for the music video months ago, since she could've chosen anyone for it, and he was happier that the MV could have a theme like this. He had been friends with Hayi for some time now, and he knew that his friend had wanted to be part of a project like this since a long time now. He was happy to be a part of it too.

While they were finishing his makeup, Sangyeon looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the new hair color that would be used for his comeback as well. It was a light brown and his fringe was falling on his eyes, which made him look sort of, for lack of a better word, _soft_.

Apparently, the other man chosen to play Sangyeon's love interest would have a different hairstyle that would also match well with the concept of the video.

The actor playing the love interest would be Bae Jacob, and from what Sangyeon discovered about him, he seemed like a cool guy and a good actor too, so he thought that they would be okay working together.

(Sangyeon also thought that he looked cute with his soft cheeks, when he saw a picture, but hey, he wasn’t going to say that to anyone, because Sangyeon is a professional and that would be stalker-ish. He didn’t really know the man. Maybe he wasn’t a great person, just a cute face, and Sangyeon was only fooling himself…

At last, he decided to stop paying attention to the other man's attractiveness through a screen, because now wasn’t the time to get a crush on his future co-actor.)

One of the places where they would record their solo scenes apart from each other was beautiful: there were trees with only a few leaves on them, as if welcoming the winter, and a park with benches and little pigeons walking here and there. Sangyeon was glad that he wasn’t afraid of these, because there were a good number of them there flying everywhere.

When his makeup was finally done, Sangyeon quickly read again the script for his solo parts, learning when he had to dub the song and act as if he was feeling very lonely or happy, according with the lyrics. 

Sometime after, Sangyeon noticed that the other man was on set too, and even if they still hadn’t talked yet, Bae Jacob already fascinated Sangyeon in the way he talked with the production team and looked excited for the MV.

(Sangyeon should really learn to stop playing attention to pretty people so quickly after seeing them.)

The first break of that day (the lunch break) would be finally time for Sangyeon and Jacob to meet, and Sangyeon could admit it to himself that he was a little excited for this moment.

Their meeting didn’t happen when it should (nobody introduced them as co-stars of a music video, but hey, maybe they forgot, right?), it happened because the two were together on the queue for the self-service, since there weren’t any trailers or stuff for them to eat.

It was such a memorable experience, in Sangyeon’s opinion.

“Hello,” the other man said, and Sangyeon noticed how he didn’t seem that tall this close. “You’re Lee Sangyeon, right?” He smiled gently, bowing just a bit because of the lack of space, and Sangyeon might have swooned a little because of it.

Don’t blame him. It was _cute_.

“Hi, I am, yes,” Sangyeon answered, less coherently than he wished to, but bowed slightly too and then tried to pretend that he made all sense in the world. “And you’re Bae Jacob?” He more stated than asked, with a smile, trying his best to appear bright as always.

(It was his default expression. It had nothing to do with trying to look charming for Bae Jacob or anything.)

The other boy nodded and grinned at Sangyeon and he couldn't help but to reflect it again. Jacob said that he didn’t mind either being called by Jacob or Joonyoung, and Sangyeon only replied by saying that it was cool that he had two names.

(Sangyeon wasn’t the best at small talk, okay?). 

Since he and Jacob were on a line, and people kept elbowing him, Sangyeon was unintentionally getting closer to the other man. It wasn’t really a bad thing, though.

“I hope you’ll do well on your scenes!” Bae Jacob said, switching between talking to Sangyeon and looking at the food he was putting on his plate. “I can’t wait to see the final results when we finish,” he beamed and _could he not for a second, please_.

“Thank you.” Sangyeon replied shyly, “I hope you do great too. I have some scenes to do after lunch, so we’ll see how it goes,” he shrugged, deciding to also pay attention to what he was choosing to eat.

“They want me to do some alone takes too, I don’t know, they decided to change some parts of the script so I’m relearning it” he scrunched his nose up a little. “I think there’ll be a lot of scenes to cut after this whole time of footage,” he mumbled, already at the end of the queue and walking to a table.

“We’ll have enough ones to make a short movie,” Sangyeon joked. “But it’s going to be good at the end, I guess.” He followed the other man to a table in the corner.

They ate together, side by side, exchanging some words in between bites on their food.

Sangyeon discovered that Bae Jacob was mostly an actor, and he sometimes appeared in music videos because he always had been interested in music as well. He told Sangyeon that he had already worked with Lee Hi a few years ago, in a MV, and that he sometimes featured in songs too – though his singing career wasn’t his main focus currently.

Jacob promised to send videos of his song covers to him, if he had the chance, and Sangyeon was holding on to that. 

Sangyeon suddenly didn’t feel that nervous about the music video anymore, and he thought that Jacob’s presence had something to do with that.

After that first meeting at lunch, Sangyeon hadn't really had much time to hang out with Jacob again, since their solo shootings were in different settings at first. It didn't mean that Sangyeon didn't see the man or even acknowledged his presence when they just saw each other from far away. There was always a nod, a wave or something.

Sangyeon considered himself more of a singer than an actor and that’s why he didn’t really feel like featuring in his own music videos before. He wanted to do a great job for this one, though, so he studied a thing or two about acting these last few weeks, so that he could do well at pretending to be the person in love that his music video needed.

When it was almost evening, Sangyeon couldn’t really keep track of all of the scenes of the music video he had already recorded as he was always changing outfits and places to go. He only felt like there were _a lot_.

His last scene for the night featured him sitting alone on a bench, to represent a time where the couple had been separated from each other, and Sangyeon got really sad thinking about it, even if it was only acting. He didn’t like sad stuff, no matter how many times Jaehyun liked to say he was a bit cold hearted and emotionally constipated.

Jaehyun didn’t know anything!

After the director decided that they had had enough for that day, and the people were already saying their goodbyes, Sangyeon and Jacob swapped phone numbers, so then they could talk about scripts and about how to portray the love scenes on the next day. They would need to appear comfortable with each other on screen.

Messaging was an experience, to say at least, since the two men spent their night talking about random things other than really studying what to do on the next day of filming.

(Sangyeon was also really mad at the _Baader Meinhof_ phenomenon too, because it was only the first day of knowing Bae Jacob but he had appeared at Sangyeon's TV twice already.

Jacob was already on his mind a lot. Sangyeon didn't need a pattern of the other boy on his unconscious brain too.)

♫♫♫

On the last day of recording, Sangyeon was really excited (and a bit nervous too).

They would shoot some outside scenes, where the couple was having fun in a park and walking hand in hand together. It was, again, cute, and Sangyeon really had a weakness for these things even though he liked to pretend he did not.

He first saw Jacob that day when the other man came to greet him.

"You ready for today?" The _younger_ man asked, already flashing a smile at him and Sangyeon thought that it was too early for this kind of offense. Maybe Sangyeon should have brought a banner with ‘ _Bae Jacob please refrain from smiling that early in the morning, I am not prepared for this and I have got a weak heart_ ’.

(Sangyeon may have searched Jacob's name on Google after the first night of recording together, and that’s why he may have discovered that Jacob was younger than him only by a few months... But younger than him still.)

"Yes, I’m ready," Sangyeon answered honestly. Jacob only nodded at him, acknowledging his answer. "Can you believe we’re going to do our last takes today already…”

"Yeah, they gave me some instructions about it,” Jacob smiled. “If I'm not wrong, the first scene today is going to be of the outside date or something, right?” He prompted. “We'll have to hold hands for some time. I hope you’re okay with that...?”

If Sangyeon was okay with holding hands with Jacob? Ha.

Yes, _please_.

“I don’t mind, honestly,” Sangyeon shrugged, knowing that he did mind a little, but for different reasons from what Jacob might’ve been thinking. “I think hand holding is cute,” he admitted sheepishly.

See, Jaehyun? He wasn’t emotionally constipated, _shut up_.

“Ah, me too!” Jacob agreed, and the tip of his ears got red. Sangyeon was fascinated. “And I think it will be simple because we’ll be just walking a little and talking like a regular couple so it shouldn’t be a problem...”

Soon the video director called both Jacob and Sangyeon to get their makeup done, and the two went to do as they needed, before they had to be together again.

Sangyeon knew that he and Jacob would have to pretend to be a couple in love, and it would have to be shown only by being in each other’s presence. Watching as the other boy joked with the makeup artists, Sangyeon thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to look fondly at Jacob during the recording.

He sighed. Maybe he was already whipped.

 

[+++ SOME YEARS LATER]

 

Sangyeon wasn’t nervous, not even a little bit, on the set for his new music video.

Firstly, it was far from his first MV – he had been part of a good amount of these in the last years. Second, it wasn’t like he didn’t have already a solid fanbase now – which had international fans even – who would support his new music releases. And, last of all, having Jacob with him just made the situation more special than worrying, to be honest.

Having Jacob singing and acting with him on a song that was about their love? It was _heavenly_ , for a lack of a better word that could describe how celestial it felt.

The “4EVER” music video would also be special because Jacob didn’t feature anymore of Sangyeon’s music videos ever since the ‘Home’ one. It was sort of his ‘comeback’ at Sangyeon’s side now.

Jacob kept acting on his own dramas and movies, even some music videos from artists of his own company, but it’s been years since he worked with Sangyeon. It would be the first music video of the two of them after they got officially together, so excuse Sangyeon for being really excited and emotional about that.

He was a man in love, after all.

(“Some websites act like I’m going to be a fellow artist helping you,” Jacob snorts. “It's my song too?! And when will they ever get it right?” He shook his head.

“And may I ask what is getting it right, Jake?” Sangyeon asked amusedly, since he didn't understand why Jacob insisted on visiting those websites knowing already what he would find there.

“For starters they could say that I'm your fiancé, but I get that maybe they aren't ready for that yet,” he said, sighing. “I'd settle with 'partner’ then. It sounds so much better than all this bromance stuff. I can't believe that they still won't acknowledge the fact that we've been dating for years now.”

“Well, maybe with the new music video they can take a hint.”) 

The couple scenes would be mostly recorded at the beach. Sangyeon was looking forward to this day the most since he loved the sea, and Jeju Island was a really beautiful setting for a MV.

(He loved even more the combination of Jacob plus the sea, but you wouldn’t hear him talking about it out loud. At least, not to anyone who wasn’t Jacob himself.)

Working with Jacob on his new MV would be a very different experience from the first time when they worked together. Not only didn’t they have a script for it (“well, just do couple stuff? You suggested it after all” said director Wonshik), they also had a different relationship from the one they had years ago.

Sangyeon and Jacob would act in the music video, but they wouldn’t have to pretend when showing their feelings to each other, since it was all real now. 

(Sangyeon might cry a bit if he thinks too much about it, about how much they love each other, so he decided to just let it go for now and stop this train of thought.)

But still. Knowing that he and Jacob had a great chemistry, a strong connection, and a beautiful relationship always made Sangyeon feel like he was the luckiest man alive.

“Jacob, I think we can start with walking for a bit,” Sangyeon offered his hand, once the cameras started rolling and it was showtime.

For a moment, Sangyeon was brought to the first time where they held hands, for the music video, at that park in Seoul. Little did they know...

Jacob simply nodded, approaching Sangyeon and intertwining their fingers together.

Sangyeon was sure that he and Jacob would end up forgetting about the fact that they were being filmed by other people, since they were already so comfortable with each other that sometimes they were unaware of other people around them.

“Remember the first time we came to Jeju together?” Jacob asked after some time of walking.

“Hmm, I guess so?” Sangyeon smiled. “You still had dark hair back then. We spent the whole day outside and I was afraid we’d get sunburn at some point since it was a hot day…”

Jacob glanced at him.

Sangyeon was very much in love. Did he say that already?

“Liar!” Jacob protested. “You made sure that we stopped at least four times to apply sunscreen every time we couldn't find a shadow to hide under,” Jacob smiled at him.

“Yeah, okay, maybe I fussed about the sunscreen thing a little,” Sangyeon sighed fondly.

“Ah, but that’s because you always take care of me. Of us. I knew we wouldn’t get sunburned on your watch,” he tightened his hold on Sangyeon’s hand, giggling a bit.

They kept walking for a bit until it was time to record another scene, this time while both of the men were sitting on some rocks, talking and enjoying each other’s presence.

Sangyeon would very much like if all of his music video recordings could be as easy and comfortable as this one. It was such a pity that he couldn’t make a whole filmography about his relationship with Jacob though.

(Well, maybe he could convince his managers to let Jacob star in every MV from now on… Maybe if Jacob himself wanted it and asked for it… Sangyeon was sure everybody in his team already loved Jacob too much to deny him anything.)

The last scenes were recorded when the sun was setting between a scenery full of warm colors. Pink and orange hues were dancing in the sky, witnessing Sangyeon and Jacob together.

It was art, just like their love.

 

[+++ THE 4EVER MUSIC VIDEO]

 

 

The music doesn’t start playing when the video begins.

It starts with a view of the seaside, and there are bird chirping sounds in the background. Some birds even appear flying through the bright blue sky.

When the first notes of the song play, you can see a couple with their hands intertwined, and they are walking together. It’s a slow scene. They are not rushing it so that the viewers can watch the two just enjoying the view together.

It jumps to a scene where the couple is playing in the water. The man with dark hair is trying to get away from the other, who’s trying to jump on his back. He doesn’t succeed on escaping, so they both end up falling, laughing before they disappear underwater for a while.

There are some flashbacks there. Suddenly they’re back on winter, autumn and spring time. There are happy scenes, and other scenes were they appear away from each other, looking lonely and sad.

They are now sitting in the hood of a convertible car, standing next to each other and simply watching other people walk by. There’s a familiarity to the way they make company to each other, to the way it’s easy for the dark haired one to reach out for the ( _kind of_ ) blond one. One leans on the other’s shoulder, and they stay like this for a while.

Even though the sun is shining really brightly, there’s wind and it messes their hair up, so they have another laughing fit for apparently no reason at all.

There’s a scene that seems to be the highlight of it all.

It’s a side view of the two men sitting cross-legged on the sand, gazing lovingly at each other since they are face to face. The dark haired one has his hand on the other’s waist, while the other has one hand in the oldest one’s neck. The sun is setting ‘behind’ them, and at some moments you can only see their shadow since the video is being filmed against the sun light.

When it’s time for the song chorus, possibly one of the last ones, the camera focuses on the men’s faces. One of them says ‘forever’, and the other answers right back with ‘forever’, according with the song lyrics playing at the moment.

It seems like a promise.

As it looks like the song is truly ending, the day on the screen looks like it is ending too.

It is nighttime now and the couple is walking together again, just like they were at the start of the video. This time, they have the moonlight shining upon on their heads and the lamp posts at the beach lighting up their way.

There’s a kiss.

It is just a soft touch of lips, when they stopped walking and were leaning against a beach monument. It was subtle. Some would say it was quick and some would say it took long, only because the video effects were making it slower. 

The light haired one seems to get a bit flustered after the kiss. He is grinning after it, though, and as if it was possible, his smile gets wider when the other man gets on his tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

They are in love.

The next scene is back to the clear blue sky. They are running at the beach, as if there were only the two of them in the whole world.

Then the song ends, and the screen goes black. But there’s still some minutes left on the video, longer than the music duration.

It’s not a high quality video playing now. The person who's recording it is shaking the camera a bit too much, and you can barely see the hair of someone sitting in a couch. It’s the same dark haired boy from the video.

He seems to be writing something in a notebook, and then when the other calls his name (“Sangyeon, here!”) he looks up fondly at the one who’s recording. 

(“What are you doing this for, Jacob?” “I just want to get on video how beautiful you are”).

There’s a scene where one of them, the actor, is doing silly faces to the other, while you can hear the laugh of the person holding the camera. 

(“I don’t think this is what rehearsing expressions is about, Jacob.”

“Yes, it is! Now I really think I should rehearse kisses too. Wanna help me?”)

He smirks, and the video changes.

The couple is slow dancing together now, at what seems to be a party, and the person recording it is sighing loudly, mumbling something that you can’t make up. He then raises his voice, while still recording the couple, saying “ _is this allowed? Oh my god is that allowed?_ ”

(“Kevin, please for the love of god stop quoting vines,” the singer pleads.)

There are scenes of a group of boys together with the couple. They seem to be celebrating something, and you can hear lots of cries of joy.

They look like a big family.

The video seems to be ending, and the last scene is of the couple sitting side by side at the same beach from before, while some of the other boys from the previous scene were not that far away from them.

(“I could stay like this forever, you know?” The younger one smiled at his partner.

“Yeah. I think forever it’s a pretty good amount of time,” the other replied with a fond smile. 

“I will never record you guys again, please, that was so cheesy. Go get a room!”)

And then the video really ends.

**Author's Note:**

> maris: creker please make a MV for 4EVER  
> creker:  
> me: fuck it i'll do it myself
> 
> it was a poor job of it i'm sorry maRIS >:( what are even the tenses on this thing .-.
> 
> but like... the idea came from my conversations with maris when i kept pestering her about sangcob + thinking about cute stuff + having the draft of this plot in my documents.
> 
> i even edited what the mv would look like i have got no limits smh
> 
> anyways! if you want to find me or anything, i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/emethings).
> 
> m. :)


End file.
